Clarke/Quotes
|-| Season One= : Clarke Griffin: "I feel the sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another 100 years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream. This is reality." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): "They didn't arrest my father, Wells. They executed him. I do hate you." : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." : Clarke Griffin: "The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly 3 months left of life support, maybe." : Clarke Griffin: "We're not alone." : -- Pilot ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong." :Clarke Griffin: "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer, you're really just a coward." : Clarke Griffin: "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake]): "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way. I-I won't do it." : -- Earth Skills ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Charlotte): "See that bright star up there? That's the Ark orbiting above us. I think whatever happened up there, you know, the pain maybe we can move past that now. Maybe being on the ground is our second chance." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here, every life matters." : Clarke Griffin (to Octavia Blake): "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins and Wells): "While we're on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): ""I made a mistake, Clarke." Not good enough. You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted." : Clarke Griffin (to Jake in a flashback): "You're making a video, so, what? You're gonna break into the communications mainframe? Making you either suicidal or incredibly dumb." : Clarke Griffin (to Wells): "Wells? I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom. Wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad. I didn't want to believe it. I-I couldn't. I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault. Isn't it? Wells Please." : Clarke Griffin (to Jasper Jordan): "Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today." : -- Earth Kills ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "My mother killed my father." : Clarke Griffin (to John Murphy): "You son of a bitch!" : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake):"No! No! You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" : Clarke Griffin (to Charlotte): "You killed someone, Charlotte. Ended his life. Did you stop to think about that for even one second? Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "If I hadn't confronted Murphy, none of this would have happened." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake):"No, I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by "whatever the hell we want". We need rules." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You're not alone." : -- Murphy's Law ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "Finn, that's not a shooting star." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "I screwed up. Let myself get distracted." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Welcome home." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?" : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "But you wouldn't take off your wristband. You had hope. It's okay, I get it. I was around, passably cute, and now it's over." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I don't know. I hope so. Can you wish on this kind of shooting star? : -- Twilight's Last Gleaming ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "It's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Octavia." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "You have a girlfriend, Finn. There's really nothing left to say." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "I'm nothing like my mom." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, we saw this two-headed deer our first day on the ground. Welcome to paradise, right?" : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "Do you think I wanted this? I didn't even know you existed. Look, as far as he knew, you were dead, Raven. Or you would have been soon enough. My mom, too, and everyone we ever knew on the Ark, and there was nothing we could do to stop it." : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "I hardly know him." : -- His Sister's Keeper ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Thelonious Jaha): "I'm so sorry. Wells is... Wells is dead." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Look, this is not who we are." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake about their captive): "His people will care. How long until they figure out where he is? And what happens when they do? I mean, when they come looking for him? They will, Bellamy." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Raven Reyes): "This isn't blood. It's something else. I did everything she told me. I've seen this before. Shortness of breath. Fever. Seizing. It's poison." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin: "He poisoned the blade. All this time, you knew Finn was gonna die no matter what we did." : -- Contents Under Pressure : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "Dad's dead because of you. You turned him in. I know it. Wells told me everything before he... He let me believe that he did it, so that I'd hate him instead of you." : -- Contents Under Pressure ---- : Clarke Griffin: "We're doing everything we can to prepare here. We're gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, digging for roots, but the truth is, we'll freeze before we starve." : -- Day Trip : Clarke Griffin (to Jaha): "I know you both think that betraying my dad, killing him, was an unavoidable tragedy, but I don't see it that way, and I never will. So just tell me who's next and let someone who actually wants to talk to their parents have a turn." : -- Day Trip : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I'm not gonna fight you on bringing guns back to camp. I know we need them, but don't expect me to like it." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "That was amazing. Ha! Am I horrible for feeling that?" : Clarke Griffin (to Jake in a hallucination): "You want me to say mom did the best she could. This is about what you want. You're dead because of her. She doesn't deserve my forgiveness." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "You're right. I don't want to face my mom. I don't want to face any of it. All I think about every day is who we're gonna keep everyone alive, but we don't have a choice." : Clarke Griffin (to The 100): "These are weapons, okay, not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the Dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe." : Clarke Griffin ((to Jaha) about Bellamy Blake): "Before you do, I'd like to say something. When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him, because of Bellamy. He's one of us, and he deserves to be pardoned of his crimes just like the rest of us." : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins about Bellamy Blake): "I trust him." : -- Day Trip ---- : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die, tonight. So pack your things, just take what you can carry. Now!" : -- We Are Grounders (Part 1) ---- : Clarke Griffin (to the 100): "We are not Grounders!" : -- We Are Grounders (Part 2) |-| Season Two= : Clarke Griffin (arriving in the Mount Weather mess hall): "Where the hell am I?" : Clarke Griffin (about Mount Weather): "This place is too good to be true." : --''The 48'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Anya): "Once we get out of here, we can find help. We can come back." : --''Reapercussions'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Anya): "Why not kill me and get it over with?" : --''Many Happy Returns'' : Clarke Griffin (to Anya): "If I'm such a burden, then cut me loose." : Clarke Griffin (to Anya): "It looks like you're my prisoner now." : Clarke Griffin (to Anya): "I knew it. He lied. My people are out there." : --''Many Happy Returns'' ---- : Clarke Griffin: "What I need is to save my friends." : Clarke Griffin: "If you wanted peace, you shouldn't have killed the only Grounder who was going to help us!" : Clarke Griffin: "We're gonna need guns." : --''Human Trials'' ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You said we don't have enough soldiers to fight a two-front war. Mom, we're already fighting one." : Clarke Griffin: "Just because they pardoned you, doesn't mean I have." : --''Fog of War'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "You're the one who sent them there to kill us." : --''Long Into an Abyss'' : Clarke Griffin (to Finn Collins): "Lincoln's saveable. And so are you." : --''Long Into an Abyss'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "You may be the Chancellor; but I'm in charge." : --''Coup de Grâce'' : Clarke Griffin (to Carl Emerson): "I have a message for your leader. We're coming for him. You're watching us, but you haven't seen a thing. The Grounder army is bigger than you think, and even if you could find it, your acid fog can't hurt them, and now, thanks to you… Neither can the Reapers. So you have one last chance. Let our people go, and we'll let you live. It's just that simple." : --''Coup de Grâce'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "I want the Mountain Men dead. All of them." : Clarke Griffin (to Lincoln): "You are my people." : --''Resurrection'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?" : --''Bodyguard of Lies'' ---- : Clarke Griffin: "This can't be over." : --''Blood Must Have Blood (Part 1)'' ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "I tried. I tried to be the good guy." : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I bear it, so they don't have to." : --''Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)'' |-| Season Three= : Clarke Griffin: "Why are you hiding from your own people?" : Roan: "Why'd you run away from yours?" : Roan: "The Great Wanheda, Mountain Slayer." : Clarke Griffin: "I'm no one." : Roan: "Lot of people out there right now looking for no one." : Clarke Griffin: "You don't know anything about me." : Roan: "I know you took the coward's way out." : Clarke Griffin: "Like you're so different? You're in disguise, same as me. You're on the run, same as me, in the wilderness, same as me." : Roan: "I was banished, nothing like you. You had a choice, and, no, I can't take you home to your people because you're the way back home to mine." : -- Wanheda (Part 2) ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You went to all that trouble to capture me just to let me go?" : Lexa: "I went to all that trouble to save you." : Clarke Griffin: "You know when I could've use saving? When you abandoned me in Mount Weather." : Lexa: "Clearly, you didn't need my help." : Clarke Griffin: "Clearly." : Lexa: "You're angry Clarke, but I know you. What you've done haunts you and it's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." : Clarke Griffin: "Oh, I can do both." : Lexa: "What would you have done if their leader had offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine. Would you really have chosen differently?" : Clarke Griffin: "I don't betray my friends." : Lexa: "But you did. You had friends in Mount Weather. : Clarke Griffin: "Those deaths were on you, too. The only difference is you have no honor and I had no choice." : Lexa: "You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me, bow before me, and your people will be safe." : Clarke Griffin: "Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why you're here - I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now the Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you." : Clarke Griffin: "And why should I trust her? From what I hear, she's worse than Lexa." : Roan: "That's because you've been talking to Lexa. Look. We're all trying to do what's right for our people. This is what's right for yours." : Clarke Griffin: "This is our unity day, Mom. You can be the 13th station, or you can be the 13th Clan." : -- Ye Who Enter Here : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again. : ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I'm sorry for leaving. I knew I could because they had you." : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "If it ends a cycle of violence, yes. If it brings about peace, yes. Someone has to take the first step. Let it be you." : -- Hakeldama ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I don't know if your death would bring me peace. I just know I don't deserve it." : Clarke Griffin: "I wouldn't be killing you for what you've done. I'd be killing you for what I've done. I give this man his life. Blood must not have blood." : -- Bitter Harvest ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Titus is right. I will do anything to save my people. You know that." : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people." : Lexa: "There's nothing you can do now. The next Commander will protect you." : Clarke Griffin: "I don't want the next Commander. I want you." : Clarke Griffin (to Lexa): "In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey on the ground. May we meet again. : -- Thirteen ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Wait, the eighth circle. Lexa had markings on her back for every life she took at her conclave. Seven circles. Only she told me that there were eight novitiates in her class. What happened to number eight? There's another natblida isn't there?" : -- Stealing Fire ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You'll recover." : Bellamy Blake: "Will I? What do you do when you realize you might not be the good guy." : Clarke Griffin: "Maybe there are no good guys." : -- Nevermore ---- : Clarke Griffin: "Bellamy, this is my fault. I'm not letting anyone else die for my mistake, ok? So take it." : -- Demons ---- : Clarke Griffin: "You're not the only one trying to forgive yourself. Maybe we'll get that someday. but we need each other, Bellamy. What we're doing now, the only way we're gonna pull this off is together." : -- Join or Die ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I'm talking about putting this into her head without asking." : Clarke Griffin: "Some causes are worth killing for." : Luna: "Not to me." : -- Red Sky at Morning ---- : Clarke Griffin: "We're not putting the Flame in Ontari's head. We're putting it in mine." : Clarke Griffin: "I've tried running away from my pain. It doesn't work." : Clarke Griffin: "We'll figure something out. We always do." : Clarke Griffin: "You don't ease pain. You overcome it. And we will." : -- Perverse Instantiation (Part 2) |-| Season Four= : Clarke Griffin (to Abigail Griffin): "None of us like what we're doing here. Not even to someone like him. But if this works, we survive. Simple as that." : -- Gimme Shelter ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I bear it so they don't have to." : -- God Complex ---- : Clarke Griffin: If anything happens to me… : Bellamy Blake: Nothing is happening to you. : Clarke Griffin: Please, Bellamy, I need you to hear this. We've been through a lot together, you and I. I didn't like you at first. That's no secret. But even then, every stupid thing you did, was to protect your sister. She didn't always see that, but I did. : -- Praimfaya ---- : Clarke Griffin: You've got such a big heart, Bellamy. People follow you. You inspire them because of this. (points to his heart) But the only way to make sure we survive, is if you use this too. (points to his head) : Bellamy Blake: I've got you for that. : -- Praimfaya ---- : Clarke Griffin: Always, I still have hope. : -- Praimfaya |-| Season Five= : Clarke Griffin: "Up until this point, I believed I'd lived in the bunker with the others, with my mom. I can't bear the thought of leaving her down there, but the hard truth is I could dig for years and never reach that door." : -- Eden ---- : Clarke Griffin (to Bellamy Blake): "I doubt you can hear me on this piece of crap radio, but in case this is the last time I get to do this, I just want to say please don't feel bad about leaving me here. You did what you had to do. I'm proud of you." : -- Eden ---- : Clarke Griffin: "I'm done! Do you hear me? I've lost everything! I've lost my friends, my father, my mother! I've got nothing left." : -- Eden